paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
YMCA Victoria Youth Parliament
The YMCA Victoria Youth Parliament is a parliamentary simulation and youth empowerment program, providing the opportunity for 120 young people aged 16 and 25 years the opportunity to debate issues in the form of legislation as a "bill" or an "act", in both the Legislative Assembly and Legislative Council of the Victorian Parliament. The program aims to provide young people with an environment in which to express their views on a number of issues facing the state of Victoria, and places emphasis on the issues facing youth. History The first Australian YMCA Youth Parliament was held in Brisbane in 1963 based on the American "YMCA Youth and Government" concept. One hundred and sixteen young people from all states spent two weeks in preparation for, and presentation of, the 1963 Youth Parliament in the Legislative Council of the Queensland Parliament, but the project was not followed up. In 1985, the State Director of the Victorian Council for YMCAs, Mr Dave Davis, put forward the idea of developing and presenting a Youth Parliament to a group of young people from around Victoria, who would represent their YMCAs. This resulted in the first Youth Parliament being held in the Legislative Council, in Victorian Parliament House, September 1987, and yearly thereafter. Purpose The YMCA Victoria Youth Parliament program aims to provide the youth of Victoria a forum in which to express their opinions on matters directly affecting the Youth and constituents of the State of Victoria. The program aims to; - Provide a state forum for young people to express their views on matters which concern them. - Provide the Victorian State Parliament with a set of Youth Bills which are an expression of young peoples' concerns and expectations that can be acted upon by the State Parliament. - Develop in young people an interest in their parliamentary system, involve them in public speaking and debating, discussing the issues of importance, and documenting of ideas. The program is of an apolitical nature, and participant argue as government and opposition purely for the purpose of constructive debates. Youth Parliamentarian vote on legislation according to their personal beliefs and convictions, and do not comply to party lines, based on the materials of the debate. Leadership Opportunities There are many leadership opportunities available to Youth Parliamentarians. All representatives are democratically elected by their peers using the preferential voting process. The program offers the following positions: *Youth Premier of Victoria (Leader of the Government) The Youth Premier of Victoria is elected to represent the interests of Victorian Youth and the YMCA Youth Parliament program in a variety of capacities, including liaising with the media, public relations and the provision of leadership in the parliamentary chambers. *Deputy Leader of the Government The Deputy-Leader of the government, performs both ceremonial and practical roles, and is responsible for maintaining morale within the chambers, and representing the government in debates. Both the Premier and the Deputy Leader of the Government are responsible, in conjunction with their opposition counterparts, for calling divisions in the event of unclear voting. *Leader of the Opposition See Leader of the Government. *Deputy Leader of the Opposition See Deputy Leader of the Government. *Youth Governor of Victoria. The Youth Governor of Victoria is elected by Youth Parliament taskforce members and chamber leaders, and is responsible for representing the interests of the Youth of Victoria and the Youth Parliament program on a vast array of official capacities, and shoulders heavy media responsibility, as well as a ceremonial position in both the opening and closing sessions of parliament. Upon the expiration of debate, all Bills require the assent of the Youth Governor (in compliance with traditional parliamentary process), before being presented to the Minister for Youth Affairs. *Youth Governor of Victoria *1987 David Ridsdale *1988 Leigh Johns *1989 Jenni Nichols *1990 Matthew Jose *1991 Michelle Parsons *1992 Chris DeSair *1993 Rachel Maddison *1994 Kellie Smith *1995 Lisa Powell *1996 Nathan Lange *1997 Serin Werner *1998 Elisa Dilon *1999 Damian Willoughby *2000 Haydyn Mertens *2001 John Hocking *2002 Richard Grant *2003 Andrew Bell *2004 Darren Peters *2005 James Christiansz *2006 Erin Dale *2007 Patt Ryan *2008 Lauren O'Dwyer Chambers Youth Parliamentarians will occupy both the Legislative Assembly and the Legislative Council (commonly recognized as the lower and upper house respectively), for the duration of the Youth Parliament program. Unlike conventional Parliamentary proceedings, neither chamber holds jurisdiction over the passage of legislation, and both chambers are used due the space requirements and also to attain a greater awareness of Victoria's political heritage. Voting Voting commences during the committee stage and the third reading. Youth Parliamentarian votes based on their conscience and moral beliefs, and not along party lines as observed in organized politics. During the committee stage, if conventional voting procedures, which require the vocalization of either an “Aye” or a “No” vote, fail to determine the outcome of the proposed amendments, a division may be called by the Leader of either the Government or Opposition. During a division, the bells are rung throughout Parliament House, summoning Youth MP's not currently present to the chambers, at which point the doors a locked and the house divides. Conventionally, “Ayes” separate to the right, and “Nos” to the left. Tellers are then appointed by the Chairman of Committees from the Government and Opposition, and the side with the most members resolves the vote. Formal votes are conducted only for ceremonial purposes, for example; Speaker: “The question is that I do now leave the Chair. All those of that opinion say Aye, to the contrary No” At which point all members vote in the affirmative, and the Speaker leaves the chambers, and the Chairman of Committees facilitates proceedings. Legislation previously passed by the Youth Parliament The Youth Parliament program is currently celebrating it's 21st year. Over 20 pieces of legislation first raised during the Victorian Youth Parliament program have gone onto become actual legislation. These include; * The increase in Sunday trading hours * Strengthening of Gun laws * The widening of smoking bans * Amendments to the Crimes Act, particularly sexual offenses * The compulsory wearing of Bicycle helmets * Increased de-facto rights for same sex coupes * Regulates labellings of environmentally friendly products * Legislation of Gambling * Availability of the morning after pill over the counter. Miscellaneous The program is run annually. Applications are available through YMCA Victoria. It consists of; * A six-day residential program; * Three days in the Victorian Parliamentary Chambers including one day of practice and two full days of debating in professional attire; * A visit to Victoria’s Government House where the Governor and his wife hold an afternoon reception for the participants; * An intensive three-day training and information weekend in July. Contact YMCA Victoria 2007 Youth Parliament Taskforce; Email: youthparliament.vic@ymca.org.au Website: http://www.victoria.ymca.org.au/youthparliament See also *YMCA *YMCA Youth Parliament *YMCA Queensland Youth Parliament *New South Wales Youth Parliament *South Australian Youth Parliament *Tasmanian YMCA Youth Parliament *Northern Territory Youth Parliament *YMCA Victoria Youth Parliament External links *YMCA Victoria Youth Parliament 2007 *YMCA Victoria *YMCA Australia Youth Parliament Programs Category:Youth